<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truths and Dares by MyValentina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730860">Truths and Dares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyValentina/pseuds/MyValentina'>MyValentina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hankcon Valentines Exchange, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sort of case fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyValentina/pseuds/MyValentina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocuous mention of playing Truth or Dare leads to a tender moment for Connor and Hank.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hankcon and Other Ships Valentines Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truths and Dares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for Jul for the HankCon Valentines Exchange! They gave me two great prompts and I chose this one on Truth or Dare because I love writing first time kiss fics. I hope they liked the weird twists and turns this prompt took me on, cause I feel it got a little out of hand.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor and Hank were working at their desk, filing paperwork from their latest cases. Hank heard from behind him, “Truth or dare, Gavin?”</p>
<p>“Always truth. Unless you wanna dare me to give-ya a kiss, Rosie.”</p>
<p>“Alright!” Rosie said, “Truth it is. Is it true you pickle vegetables at home?” </p>
<p>The conversation moved away, without Hank giving it another thought, until he heard.</p>
<p>“Hey-a Hank,” Rosie said, as she dropped a box down at her new desk. “Truth or dare?” </p>
<p>She was taking over his old case load, while he moved on to the new android division. She was a sweet kid, which is why he answered her.</p>
<p>“Truth.” He grunted, catching Connor glance over his computer to watch the interaction curiously.</p>
<p>“Is it true there’s an Android cat burglar out there?”</p>
<p>“I won’t divulge any details about any ongoing cases.”</p>
<p>“It’s an ongoing case!” She said, “So all those high profile robberies are connected!”</p>
<p>“I said, I’m not going to talk about it!” Rosie pursed her lips. “You can wait for the tabloids like Gavin does.”</p>
<p>“Suck a dick, Hank.” Gavin said, walking past. </p>
<p>“Fine.” Rosie said, starting to take things out of her box, knick knacks for her desk. “What about you, Connor?”</p>
<p>It was Hank’s turn to watch the interaction closely.</p>
<p>“What about, Roise?” Connor said, turning in his desk to give her his full attention.</p>
<p>“Truth or dare?”</p>
<p>“Watch it, Connor. Rosie can squeeze blood from rocks.” Hank warned of the talented negotiator.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I don’t see what rocks have to do with a child’s game, Lieutenant.” </p>
<p>Rosie laughed, and Hank’s sigh easily said suit yourself. But Connor did take heed.</p>
<p>“Dare.”</p>
<p>Rosie nodded, impressed. “Alright! I dare you to...” She said, turning in one spot as she scanned the office. She stopped facing in the Captain’s direction.</p>
<p>“I dare you to go ask Captain Fowler about the Detroit Lions!” </p>
<p>“Rosie!” Hank, gasped. “What did Connor ever do to you?” But Connor was already getting up, Rosie watching with wide eyes and holding back her giggles.</p>
<p>Half the office watched Connor enter the Captain’s office and from the smile that graced their usually hard assed captain they could all tell he was about to launch into one of his hours long diatribes about his beloved football team.</p>
<p>When Hank was packing up to go home, he heard Fowler’s voice as the man left his office. He turned to see the Captain finally letting Connor out of his office. </p>
<p>“You didn’t have to do that to him.” Hank said, shaking his head at Rosie who already had a duffle bag over one shoulder. </p>
<p>“Don’t tell me you didn’t appreciate the break in having Fowler breathing down our necks.” She chuckled, “Besides he’s fine.”</p>
<p>Connor approached Hank’s desk with a drawn look of contemplation.</p>
<p>“You alright?”</p>
<p>“I’ve agreed to go to a few games with the Captain once the football season starts.” He said, matter of factly, and both Rosie and Hank burst into laughter.</p>
<p>“Better you than me.” Hank said, walking away from their desks. “The Lions suck!”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Connor returned from doing a perimeter check at the crime scene; another private art collection had been robbed, and again, all signs pointed to an Android.</p>
<p>“Find anything?”</p>
<p>“Footprints leading around to the back of the building. The thief scaled the walls, it seems.”</p>
<p>“That checks out with the broken window in the attic. Through the roof here, down the chimney of the first crime scene, was mailed into the second crime scene in a tiny box, and swung across two buildings to get to a balcony at the museum downtown. What kind of series of android is such a goddamn acrobat?”</p>
<p>“There are a few.” Connor said, “But we’d need more evidence to start making a match.” He said, analyzing the spot where the jewelry used to be encased.</p>
<p>The android let his eyes wander on the collection. It was eclectic. With pieces ranging from all sorts of different time periods in american art history.</p>
<p>“Hank?” Connor asked.</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“Truth or Dare?”</p>
<p>Hank gave him a dead-pan stare.</p>
<p>“Really?” But when Connor just stared at him expectantly, Hank sighed. “Truth.”</p>
<p>Connor smiled, walking closer to whisper. “Have you ever stolen anything?” </p>
<p>Hank blinked, at the question. “No!” He said, immediately. “I mean, well, I had a good reason. Ah, why are we talking about this?” He said, a little flustered. Connor tilted his head at the response.</p>
<p>“It’s just a game, Hank. You don’t have to respond if you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>Hank had crossed his arms, and was quickly losing his grumpiness. “It doesn’t count.” He began. “But,” And he paused again. “Well I did steal a kiss from my wife… before she was my wife. In college. How we met. Back then.” His clipped sentences meant he was ashamed of the sentimentality. Connor though was smiling.</p>
<p>“How sweet.”</p>
<p>“Harumph.”</p>
<p>“I thought it was the joy ride you took when you were seventeen.”</p>
<p>Hank’s face pinched in anger. “You looked at my record. I thought I got that expunged. I had a very good reason why I took that car!”</p>
<p>They left the crime scene with all the evidence they could get out of the place, Hank still defending the actions of a younger self and Connor cataloging every piece of information he gathered from his partner.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>There’d been a break in at a private art gallery. High profile. When Hank and Connor arrived at the scene, it takes them some time to get through a gaggle of reporters and curious onlookers. They were already linking this crime to the rash of other robberies around town, Hank huffed, hearing some lesser news network attribute it to the Android Thief.</p>
<p>Behind the police line and up an ornate staircase, they found Fowler tense as he fielded questions from what Hank could only assume was the owner of the gallery. The captain could just nod them in the direction of the other detectives as he continued to assure the man that, ‘DPD is going to take this seriously and put it’s best people on the case’.</p>
<p>It was certainly a lie because when they rounded the corner, Gavin was there.</p>
<p>“Great.”</p>
<p>Gavin managed to hear his grumbling. </p>
<p>“Well if it isn’t Don Quixote and his little sidekick. Or should I call you Sancho Paunch.” He started, “There aren’t any windmills over here, boys. I mean no androids. Go to another part of the crime scene.”</p>
<p>“Would you shut up, Gavin.” Hank asked, “Are you sure this wasn’t committed by our android  thief?” But as he got a look at the obvious mess where the painting had been, he was starting to doubt it. There was glass everywhere, looking to be from exhibits and from multiple windows. </p>
<p>“As much as I hate to admit it, androids are much cleaner than this. Your other crime scenes don’t look like this, do they?”</p>
<p>Gavin seemed right.</p>
<p>“How was this guy not caught? All of this breaking glass would have woken up the whole neighborhood.”</p>
<p>“It did, but he was wily. We’re sure he got away on foot. We have guys out in patrol cars searching nearby.” Gavin said, smugly. “Plus he cut himself. See red blood. Not the Android Thief.” </p>
<p>Connor finally spoke up, walking forward to where the CSI’s were working to make sense of what glass belonged to what objects. With his high processing power, he’d reconstructed what he could with the quick data that he had.</p>
<p>“There were two culprits. This was a diversion.”</p>
<p>“A diversion for what!” Gavin said, incredulously. Hank answered him even as he started looking around. “For the damn Android to get what he was really after. Spread out. Tell Fowler we think we have a dangerous individual still on the premises.” </p>
<p>Despite Gavin’s protests that they’d done a thorough search of the building, the DPD snapped into a defensive formation and began a second search. Fowler was able to pressure the owner to tell him where he kept his personal collection and the experienced detectives made a b-line to a room off to the side of the man’s office.</p>
<p>Bursting inside, they saw furniture strewn aside leading directly to a section of wall that was open to reveal a secret door. As the senior detective, Hank took the lead as the others flanked him, but they could already hear there was commotion coming from the secret room. </p>
<p>“Don’t move.” Hank ordered as he caught sight of a moving figure in the dark room. He hit the lights, but a shot rang out and the main light source in the room was destroyed.</p>
<p>“Dammit!” He could still see the vague shape of the man as he… danced or maneuvered through the room. Gavin rushed past, but Connor stopped him. </p>
<p>“There’s a barely visible protective field in the room. You’re going to get shocked.” He explained, and moved forward, but another shot rang out. The Android while effortlessly avoiding whatever was in the room, was also taking shots at them. The officers raised their weapons in retaliation, but somehow the voice of the owner rang through. “There are priceless artifacts in that room!”</p>
<p>“Well, go after him, Connor!” Gavin said, pushing him further into the room.</p>
<p>“No!” Hank said, ordering other officers to flank the perimeter to catch the thief as he left the premises.</p>
<p>“I can follow him, Lieutenant.”Connor said, and they all ducked as another shot rang out.</p>
<p>“No, Connor! That android is built to out maneuver us.”</p>
<p>“Connor is way better equipped at following him, Hank. We can’t risk losing him!” Gavin, countered and Hank pulled him behind cover. “I said no! That’s an order.” But Connor was too far away or else he would have pulled him too.</p>
<p>“You can do it, can’t ya Conner. You old tin-can. I dare ya!”</p>
<p>Before Hank could reach for him, Connor leapt towards danger. </p>
<p>The android could see the faint lines of the security fence, the energy that was jumping through the air like from a controlled tesla coil. One wrong move and it would be a debilitating electrical charge, meant to knock out a grown man. He didn't know what it would do to an android.</p>
<p>Connor edged between to electrified lines that immediately closed behind him and leaving no way to back out. Not that he would. </p>
<p>The thief was far ahead of him, sliding under a part in the fence and taking the chance to use the floor to better aim a shot back at Connor.</p>
<p>Connor saw the moment in slow motion, able to make a quick second decision so that he angled himself away from the shot while also avoiding an angry whip of the fence as it danced to make it impossible for anyone to traverse it. His quick calculations kept him in step with the defense mechanism, but he needed to be quicker if he wanted to reach the thief before he made it across the fence and to whatever plan he had to get out of here.</p>
<p>Connor risked his suit jacket being singed as he dove forward and closed the distance between them. A rogue line of electricity snapped and snarled at him and with a less than precise twirl, he spin out of the fence landing outside of danger with relief, only to realize the thief held the gun in his face.</p>
<p>“It’s over.” Connor said steadily and stood up straight, raising his hands. “Turn over the artifact.” The android, dressed in all black so that only his eyes were visible, narrowed them at the mention of the artifact and he held it tighter in his other hand, angling it away from Connor.</p>
<p>“This is the last of it. Just let me go and I won’t steal another thing.”</p>
<p>Connor tilted his head, ready to question him further, but the emergency lights flooded the room at the sound of the building’s power completely turning off. The defense mechanism fizzled to a stop behind him, and Connor heard Hank and some officers come back into the room.</p>
<p>“Wait!” He cried, but it was too late. The shot rang out and Connor’s world went black.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Connor woke up to the soft sound of machines. His systems were slow to completely power up, but sound and sight came first. He opened his eyes trying to process where he was.</p>
<p>“Connor?”</p>
<p>Hank was there, the gruff man sliding his chair over to the bed. Big hands engulfing his.</p>
<p>“Where…” He asked, but already knew the answer as his processes began to reconnect within his mind.</p>
<p>“Android wing of the hospital. Jesus H. Christ, Connor you scared the hell outta me. Thought…” But he shook his head, sitting back in his chair and letting go of Connor’s hand. </p>
<p>Connor thought his hand felt cold without it.</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“Your dumbass didn’t follow orders and you got shot!” Hank said. </p>
<p>“Yes. I remember that. And after?”</p>
<p>“The Android used your body to make sure we didn’t shoot him and slipped through another secret door. Turns out the owner of the house had a secret way out of the secret room! Rich people.” Hank shook his head. “His accomplice was waiting for him and he got away.”</p>
<p>“He won’t steal again.” Connor said, struggling to sit up. Hank reached for him and helped him with the strength he currently lacked.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? How are you so sure?”</p>
<p>Connor held onto Hank even after he was sitting comfortably.</p>
<p>“He told me so.” Hank was standing over him, eyebrow raised at the revelation. “Maybe, he had a good reason.”</p>
<p>Hank huffed, “This isn’t a teenage joy ride.”</p>
<p>“Hey Hank? Truth or dare?” Connor asked.</p>
<p>“Come on Connor…” Hank protested faintly, but he was still standing close and letting Connor hold on to him. Connor just innocently looked up at him.</p>
<p>“Truth.” Hank finally grumbled out. </p>
<p>“Do you ever choose dare?” Connor asked, with his usual inquisitiveness.</p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>There was silence, except for the sounds of the machines still monitoring his functions. </p>
<p>“Connor,” Hank began. “Truth or Dare?” </p>
<p>Connor smiled easily picking. </p>
<p>“Dare.”</p>
<p>“I dare you to never do anything so stupid. I dare you to listen to me, please. I dare you to…” And Connor pulled Hank towards him. Hank sat heavily on the bed, holding Connor more fully. Hank put his forehead on Connors. They sat in silence, because Hank couldn't bring himself to ask for anything he wasn't sure Connor could give him.</p>
<p>But Connor had less reservations. </p>
<p>“I dare you...” He began softly.</p>
<p>And Hank pulled away, so he could look at Connor closely. It was a nervous look, one Connor couldn't help but be overwhelmed by. Hank overwhelmed him so much, and he wanted to continue being overwhelmed, which is why he considered taking him  up on those dares, but first... </p>
<p>“I dare you to kiss me.” </p>
<p>And Hank does, with the frantic, urgency of someone who waited too long. Connor took it all in, logging it away, because he wanted to always know this moment. Echoing the sentiment Hank couldn’t bring himself to say-- </p>
<p>They couldn’t bear to lose each other.</p>
<p>Hank had to pull away and breath, and Connor held him close, reveling in the sensation as his body slowly went back to fully functioning order. He laughed at the tingling sensations at his fingertips and on his lips. </p>
<p>“Truth or Dare.” He started again, but Hank was having none of it. </p>
<p>“Oh knock it off with that.” He said, before kissing him again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>